


晨昏

by Yanlaiyue



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanlaiyue/pseuds/Yanlaiyue
Summary: 爱丽舍组 独仏 国设 史向 (R18)抖S独和抖M仏   深夜无脑产物，ooc预警！！！
Relationships: Germany/France
Kudos: 28





	晨昏

**Author's Note:**

> 爱丽舍组 独仏 国设 史向 (R18)  
> 抖S独和抖M仏 深夜无脑产物，ooc预警！！！

黄昏，落日余晖散落在云层之间，透出红色的光芒，令人想到一些不祥的东西。比如血。  
路德维希吸了最后一口烟，碾灭在军靴之下。那泛红的光挣扎了一会儿，灭了。他不甚在意的拍了拍手，拿出钥匙扭开了眼前的这扇门。

这是一座不知名山上的，位于法国的一栋小别墅。除了路德维希，只有基尔伯特和上司知晓这栋房子里软禁着一个人。弗朗西斯.波诺弗瓦。路德维希轻声念了一遍这个名字，和着烟雾咀嚼了一番，突然笑了。他军靴的哒哒声传遍了整栋别墅，可这里一片漆黑，死寂，根本不像住了人。噢，也许他也算不上是“人”了。

他轻车熟路的上了楼，打开卧室的门。如他所料，一片漆黑。他走至床边，粗暴地一把掀开被子，扯着那人的头发，把他拉了起来。“你已经没用到这种程度了吗？嗯？法——兰——西——”话音未落，路德维希凭着直觉偏了偏头，一阵拳风轻擦过他的脸。哼，不自量力。他冷笑一声，迅速转身，捉住了它反抗的日渐纤细的手腕，手腕的主人低垂了头，在黑暗中，路德维希看不清他的脸，只看见他苍白的失去血色的嘴唇掩映在打着卷儿垂下的刘海之下急促呼吸。这颤抖的声音，不禁让他想起了一个可悲的词，苟延残喘。

弗朗西斯的胸膛鼓动着，还未平息下来就因一阵咳嗽声而加重。“感冒了？”路德维希松开了他，按亮了灯。暖黄的灯光照亮了他的一身戎装，和他跪坐在床上的虚弱和狼狈，一如它丧失灵魂的国土。弗朗西斯只穿着一件皱巴巴的白衬衫，纽扣胡乱的扣在一起。往日被精心打理的耀眼金发也令人惋惜的凌乱着，脸颊上晕着两朵不正常的酡红。谁会相信包裹在这幅凄惨皮囊下的男人是当年的欧罗巴霸主法兰西呢？

法兰西微微抬起手，似是受不了这忽如其来的耀眼灯光，长睫抖了抖，开了口：“关了。”沙哑的声音失去了优雅和流畅，就像断翼的鸟儿打翻的红酒，以及被肆意对待的土地。见路德维希久久不应答，他慢慢的站起，趿着拖鞋去关灯，只是……他如果不挡路就更好了。他抬起因灯光刺激而泛着泪光的眼睛，看向一身深绿色军服的路德维希。

眼前的青年挺拔俊朗，一双蔚蓝而又阴沉的眸子直直的盯着他的脸。我脸上有什么东西吗？他忍不住抬手摸了摸，啧，这热度……发烧了，怪不得头晕。“你还是去吃点退烧药，好好收拾一下你自己吧，”路德维希缓和语气道：“这太不像你了。”弗朗西斯闻言笑了，忽然凑近他：“我？亲爱的路易，哥哥我该是什么样？嗯？”未等他回答，他又坐回床上优雅的交叠起他那双赤裸白皙的双腿，可嘴里说出的话却刻薄得像那个有着绿宝石双眼的“绅士”：“难道我应该是从前那个骄傲的君王，让所有人对我毕恭毕敬？那不就成为你德意志称霸世界的绊脚石了吗？毕竟你的野心，人尽皆知。独裁者。”

他拉住他的铁十字勋章，宛如恶魔般低语：“你永远都不可能实现你那虚妄的幻想，法西斯。阿尔弗雷德他们迟早把你打成一片废墟，就像一战结束那样刮分你的资源和土地，战、败、国。”路德维希怒极反笑，本来在前线的失利就够让他心烦，更不用说他拖后腿的盟友费里西安诺和在远东僵持不下的本田菊了。他看着弗朗西斯病弱的脸，不出意料的看见他鸢尾花紫的眼瞳中挥之不去的傲慢和轻蔑。

很好，弗朗西斯，事到如今你居然还在用这种眼神看我！凭什么？！

他大力把他推倒在床褥上，带着皮质手套的手紧紧卡住他的喉咙，满意地看见他那他闪烁的眼神中努力压制住的恐惧情绪。他的喉咙在他手下颤抖着，显然，这幅躯体已经记住了往日的教训——即使他的意识还在负隅顽抗。这大大满足了路德维希的掌控欲。“记住，你不过是德意志控制的一个傀儡政权，维希法国。你他妈的还没有资格——”他松开了他的喉咙，把膝盖抵在他腿间，捏住他的下颚，继续攻击他脆弱的心理防线：“你该不会以为龟缩在伦敦的＇自由法国＇能拯救你吧？那只是戴/高/乐和亚瑟.柯克兰的愚蠢可笑的一厢情愿白日做梦而已！”弗朗西斯捂着喉咙还未开口，反击的话就被一双军人的冷峻的嘴唇粗暴的堵住了。“现在的你只是我的泄欲工具罢了，婊子。”路德维希含混的说着，扫荡着他的口腔，蹂躏着他的口舌。“操你妈的路德维希——”弗朗西斯向他胯下踢去，却被他一把抓住脚踝。冰冷的皮质手套沿着脚踝一路向上抚摸，就如同在赏玩来自远东的上品丝绸。丝丝缕缕的危险痒意顺着神经末梢进入他的大脑皮层，直觉和经验告诉他接下来会遭受羞辱，虐待，以及无尽的痛苦。

路德维希迅速脱去身上碍事的衣服，用皮带捆住他垂死挣扎的双手。折起他蹬动的双腿，扯开他的衣裳，咬住他浅褐色的乳尖——“唔！路德维希！！”法国人的脸上又添了一抹愤怒的红晕，徒劳地想挣脱这恼人的骚痒。“怎么？你不是滥情的法兰西吗？装什么纯情——”那泛着水光的两点樱红已经在他的亵玩下精神的挺立起来了。弗朗西斯生理性的泪水糊住了他的眼睫，朦胧中只感觉到一双生着枪茧的大手一路向下挑逗抚摸，碰了碰他挺立的吐着水的前端，握住撸动了起来。

粗糙的大手刺激着弗朗西斯，他咬住嘴唇不想漏出任何细碎的声音。恍惚间，他想起200多年前，他在法国第一次看到的那个孩子，满眼都是对他哥哥的仰慕和对他的好奇。可惜，物是人非。他想起这这个东方古国教给他的成语，手不禁攥紧了一些。同是天涯沦落人……

“不许分心。”不知何时，路德维希拿起床头的红酒杯，把里面冰凉的液体尽数倒在了他的身上，脸上，染得他那欲褪不褪的衬衫如血一般炽热，身体上泛起独属于酒精的热辣感。他不可思议地看向他，脱口而出：“你这都是跟谁学的？基尔伯特吗？”路德维希皱了皱眉，加快了手上的动作，直到他尖叫着射出白浊才悠悠说道：“这么说，你早就被哥哥操过。”是在反法同盟的时候，还是在普法战争还是在我还未诞生的时期呢？他举起满手的浊液，伸入他的口腔，命令道：“舔干净，骚货。”弗朗西斯不情愿地瞪他，慢慢的舐去淫靡的液体。

弗朗西斯.波诺弗瓦发烧了。就算现在松开他被困的手，他也是砧板上脱水的鱼，毫无还手之力了。路德维希想到。看着一身狼藉，身上混合了酒液，唾液，精液的弗朗西斯，他阴霾的心上终于充满了打败宿敌的残忍快感，伸出手指就往他后穴探去，一下下揉弄抠挖着那因发烧而高热的穴口。他只想早些占有他，给法兰西打上独属于他的烙印，完完全全成为他德意志的所有物。

“Fu*k……"精虫上脑的公狗。感受到异物的入侵，弗朗西斯下意识绞紧了肠肉。路德维希抽出被夹得生疼的手指，露出一个微笑。侮辱他，伤害他，占有他，让他那张吐出伤人字眼的嘴只发出我想要的声音——

“啊啊啊啊啊——”冰冷的枪管无情的捅开弗朗西斯，直接冲进了还未完全开发的身体，旋转戳弄，找到他的敏感点，一下一下顶弄着。 “唔……啊……”不久，弗朗西斯的惨叫声就混入了情欲的声音，路德维希恶劣的磨蹭了几下就开始用枪管大力操弄他，一边嘲讽道：“荡妇，疼痛是你的助兴剂吗？”

黑亮的枪身整根埋入，又毫不留情的整根抽出，带出红色的液体 。整个房间充斥着枪支撞击声，水声，粗重呼吸声以及偶尔发出的模糊不清的叫声。疼痛让他陷入炼狱，而敏感点被冲撞的快感却裹携在痛苦中爆发，带他升入极乐。弗朗西斯的身体在苍白的汗水中融化，又在大力的冲撞下凝聚，被动的在欲海中沉沦，又被迫清醒的接受无尽的痛苦和亵玩。他几乎被掰成直线打开的双腿抽搐着，小穴含着粗黑的枪管，少许粘稠的液体顺着缝隙淌出。路德维希扣住扳机，不带温度地说道：“你说，我如果按下去，你会怎么样？”“……”“按照以往，子弹会留在你的体内，”他重重的抠按着他吐着水的铃口，“但现在以你的国力……”后穴紧缩着——“大概会像大出血的产妇一样失血而死吧。”“！！！你这个疯子，你敢——”

“砰！”“啊啊啊啊啊！！！”弗朗西斯在恐惧和折磨中射了出来，粘腻的衬衫上又添了一道白浊。  
枪里没有子弹。

弗朗西斯大口喘着气，射过两次的身体痉挛着，没有任何挣扎的力气了。路德维希拔出枪，穴口却依依不舍似的，发出一记“啵”的声音。被堵塞的透明肠液和血缓缓流了出来，蜿蜒着淌在床单上。弗朗西斯举起被缚的双手盖住眼睛喘息着，羞耻感仿佛火焰，烧得他浑身泛起粉红色。“不许再射了。”他捞过他的发带紧紧勒在性器根部，恶趣味的打了个蝴蝶结。弗朗西斯无力地翻了个白眼，任由他把自己翻了个身，摆成跪趴的姿势，屁股高高的蹶起，对准了他早就兴奋起来的凶器。  
路德维希撕去了他伪善的外表，显露出魔鬼般的真面目，掐着他的腰亳不犹豫的整根捅入。被枪管狠狠玩弄过的小穴依然相当紧致，高温的灼热的层层叠叠的肠肉包裹着路德维希，他忍不住发出一声长叹，更加凶狠的操干起来，“啪啪啪”的单调声音不绝于耳。

“路德维希……等你败得一败涂地，我一定要在凡尔赛宫——啊哈，干死你这只会发情……呃——”  
“好啊，还能放狠话，看来，”他轻柔抚摸着他淌着冷汗的爆起青筋的脖颈，咬着他的大动脉，感受着他皮肤下微弱的跳动，“我要更加努力才行。”  
被冲击前列腺的快感悄然占据了弗朗西斯的大脑。乳尖，铃口，肠肉，前列腺。所有受到残忍对待的敏感地带都自动的把痛觉转化成了令他发疯的连绵不绝的快感。他沉溺其中，成为欲望的奴隶。但是随着快感一层层的堆积，堵塞在精道中无法释放的精液叫嚣着，逼得弗朗西斯双眼通红，发出嘶哑的淫荡尖叫声。  
“想射么？”路德维希埋在弗朗西斯体内，把下巴搁在他肩上，朝他耳朵里吹气，“想射就求我啊。”低哑的磁性声音萦绕在耳边，弗朗西斯诅咒着这还在挑逗自己承受过度的性器的金发蓝眼的恶魔，仅剩的可怜自尊摇晃着，被名曰欲望的野兽一爪拍碎。  
“求求你，路德维希……哈啊啊啊啊啊……让我射！！！”

被解开束缚的性器瞬间爆发，高潮后的小穴狠狠绞紧了路德维希，他用力嵌入他，一股股热流灌满了他饥渴的小穴。  
正当弗朗西斯感叹自己还没被做晕，路德维希抬起他的一条腿搭在肩上，就着未流尽的精液重新开始新一轮的耕耘。侧入的姿势让他进入的更深，弗朗西斯甚至觉得他想捅破他的胃，搅乱他的内脏，把自己钉死在床上。散落的头发掩盖住了路德维希的眼神，他喘息着抽下捆住弗朗西的皮带，抚摸着他因过度摩擦而破皮流血的手腕。弗朗西斯动了动发麻的手臂，拍开了他的手。路德维希不满的拔了出来，惩罚性的拍了拍他的屁股，拽着他的脚腕把他掰成坐姿，捧着他的臀肉掰开，对准自己的性器，松开手。  
弗朗西斯发热过载的大脑还没反应过来，身体已经一屁股坐了上去，前列腺发出不堪忍受的信号直击天灵盖，他甚至分不清爽和痛的界限，语言系统都短路了，只能发出毫无意义的单音字节和尖叫声。路德维希似乎要在这个夜晚尝试所有的体位，弗朗西斯的肚子随着越来越多的精液而鼓胀，被他恶意揉捏着。而恰好相反，他自己射出的精液越来越薄，直至吐不出任何东西。他盯着不知何时被扯开的窗帘外灰暗的天空中透出的一缕白光，才后知后觉的意识到已经黎明了。  
黎明……  
他紧绷的意识仿佛和肉体分离了，淡漠的看着自己随着路德维希的动作摇晃的身体被一记深顶喷出了淡黄色的尿液后胜利的晕了过去。  
德国人看着怀里的宿敌，起身抱他进了浴室。  
他清理完弗朗西斯和他的房间后，深深的看了一眼昏睡的弗朗西斯，走出这栋别墅，锁上了门。


End file.
